The Life of a God
by JashanTheGreat
Summary: Percy and friends go into the forest for a harmless picnic when suddenly they are in the throne room of Olympus. Then suddenly they are in the bodies of their godly parents and vice-versa
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first ever fan fictions so it might not be as good as some of the other stories you have read. Anyway in this story the gods and demigods are switched so Percy is Poseidon and Poseidon is Percy and so on.**

**Percy's POV**

Me, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia (in this story she has left the hunt), Piper, Clarisse, Leo, Travis, and Katie went for a picnic in the forest. I was talking with Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were making out, Piper and Leo were discussing something about their parents, Clarisse was sharpening her 4th spear, and Travis was making out with Katie. Basically it was a normal day, but then again a demigod's life is never normal. Just then a bright light flashed in front of our eyes.

**Zeus's POV**

The gods were brought together to Olympus for a meeting but as usual they were fighting each other about their kid's relationships and what-not. Then just as I was about to yell at them to shut up a white light flashed in the middle of the throne room and we saw our kids standing there. Just then when I thought things could not get any weirder a loud voice boomed in the throne room, "This is Rhea speaking I just hate you all bickering; so I am going to switch your lives with your kids just for fun". Then there was another bright light and I found myself in Thalia's body in her cabin.

**AN- That was it. Did you guys (and girls) like it? If you did please review the story. All criticism is gladly accepted. Thank you for reading my first ever FanFic. **


	2. Author's Note 1

**AN- WOW I can't believe it even though I've got only two reviews I feel so happy thank you all for the support M0RKIESTAR as for your review the next chapters will be longer I just couldn't really think of much for the intro so that was why it was short. I will not update for about 2-3 days as I have my exams going on but don't worry there are only two left and I will update on Sunday. Until then I would appreciate some Ideas on what the 'new gods' will do their 'demigod' parents.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I'm SOOOOO sorry guys I haven't uploaded for soo long it's just that, you know what forget it what's important is that I'm uploading again and you guys have given me so much support you don't know how happy I am. Anyway on with the story.**

**Percy's POV**

Whoa! Suddenly I'm in my father's body. Awesome! So I guess now I'm the sea god. But I'm also married. Shit.

'_Hey listen up all of you I, Rhea, have decided that we will have a competition of who is better at being a God or doing their Godly job. Every day the gods and demigods will do their godly job and then there will be a vote. Whoever wins will be the new God/Goddess of whatever they are the God of. OK'?_

"Whoa awesome I call first day"! , shouted Leo out of nowhere getting weird looks from everyone saying 'What the fuck dude'?

"Wait hold the phone what do you or Hephaestus even do"? , asked Annabeth.

Good question I thought.

"Well Leo? Don't tell me you don't know what your own father does. But then again even I don't know what my father does", said Thalia.

"I know",started Annabeth – "You always know", Nico broke in – "Hephaestus runs his show. Why don't we have a competition to see who can do better at that"?.

Another good idea from Annabeth. Percy 0 – Annabeth 1.

Alright it's 10:30am the show comes on at around 12:30pm, until then Leo you prepare for the show and we'll have a peaceful little game of truth or dare.

**AN- Hinting to the next chapter I'll finish this chapter. Bye. Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, Disney, or Rick Rioradan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- WOW I didn't except to get new reviews this fast. Thank you ALL for supporting me. Feel free to give me Ideas in your reviews, and please read the AN at the end to the very last word. It would be much appreciated. Thank You.**

_**Percy's POV**_

"Alright. How are we going to play? With a bottle or counter-clockwise"? asked Katie to break the silence.

"With a Bottle", I decided.

"Alright then, let's get started", said Nico as he poofed up a bottle.

I watched as Nico spun the bottle, when finally it stopped.

On Annabeth.

"Alright Truth or Dare"?

"Dare", said Annabeth with a brave look on her face.

"Oh don't look so happy because in just a little bit you're going to wish that you would've said Truth", smiled Nico with an evil look on his face.

Then as he spoke "I dare you to eat this spider", poofing up a Tarantula Annabeth got a look on her face that told me on the inside she really was wishing that she should've said Truth.

When she slowly and reluctantly chewed then swallowed I could see the pain in her eyes and I wanted to kill Nico at that moment when I controlled myself realizing that it's a game and rules are rules. It was Annabeth's fault really because she was the one who said DARE but still I had this fire boiling inside me form that moment onward.

"Finally, it's my turn", said Annabeth, spinning the bottle with a sickish look on her face.

The next victim was Hera, poor Goddess. (AN- some of the gods are playing with them as well if you guys don't know already).

"Truth or Dare"? Annabeth asked with a lustful look in her eyes like she had been waiting for this moment for millennia. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Dare", Hera said quietly.

"I Dare you to go and make babies with a random human", Annabeth spoke as lightning crackled in the sky. Even though Thalia now had the powers of Zeus the lightning came from him, not Thalia.

"You do not know what you have just done daughter of Athena", shouted Hera with an unearthly voice.

Yet the Goddess of Motherhood did what she was told. She zapped away and in about 10 minutes suddenly the throne room rumbled and she was back. "The deed is done", confirmed Hera.

Everyone was shocked that the Goddess Hera had just made children with someone other than Zeus but they continued anyway.

"My turn", smiled an angry Hera spinning the bottle.

I can't believe it. She was happy and smiling as well. A mystery that shall be solved another day.

It landed on ... Katie Gardner.

"So my dear, Truth or Dare"?

"Truth", said Katie shyly.

Staying on the safe side, hmm good plan. I think I'll do the same.

"Do you really like cereal"? asked Hera getting weird looks from everyone.

I thought to myself, as did everyone else, what kind of a question is that?

"No", said Katie without worry.

"Don't look so calm", started Hera "I asked you such an easy question because I knew that you would say no. Then your mother, the annoying Demeter, would give you a full day lecture on how important cereal is".

As she finished Katie got a look on her face which told me that she was wishing that she could reverse time and say yes.

But it was much too late; there was no turning back now.

She still had the strength to spin the bottle.

I watched intently waiting to see who it would land on.

ME.

"Dare", I said already knowing what the question would be.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and jeans then go and sit in Annabeth's lap until the game finishes.

Altough I wanted to smack Katie upside the head I did what I had coming to me. I awaited my revenge as I went toward Annabeth's or Athena's throne.

**AN- PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END! Alright guys that's it for this chapter I'd like to thank you all again for your support. If you guys could just take some time and look at these topics for a book I'm going to write and could tell me in the reviews which topic you think would be the most interesting for a book it would be much appreciated.**

**Ideas:-**

**Me vs. the World (basically about my life and the events taking place in it. Sort of like diary of a wimpy kid if you're familiar with it)**

**Parallel Dimension ( It's about a parallel dimension with a crisis containing stuff like world war 3 mixed with myth)**

**Mystery Stories ( just mysteries being solved)**

**7 wonders (a story about the 7 wonders of the world how they came to be and how they are all interconnected with myth and the modern world. Needs a little research)**

**The Real World (about a certain group of people that have the special ability to see the world as it really is. A world filled with monsters and corruption)**

**The Ancient World (A story about 3 people who meet by coincidence and discover a passageway to the ancient world. Needs internet research)**

**Your Friendly Neighbourhood Thief (about a kid who, while playing with his best friend, finds a secret underground passage that leads to every place in the world, and how he becomes a world famous thief with the help of this passageway)**


	5. Bad News Guys

**AN- I'm very sorry to give you guys this news that I'm diagnosed with a disease that is every writers nightmare. I have writers block. But not for everything like I have Ideas for other stories but as for my current fanfiction I'm at a dead end. I really need your guys' help if you want this story to continue. Please help me out here if you want to see more of this fanfiction. Thanks for all the support.**


End file.
